


Ocean of Stars

by SigTauZach77



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gay Male Character, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Mass Effect 3, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigTauZach77/pseuds/SigTauZach77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>22 year old Zachary Daunhauer doesn't know it, but he's about to embark on the most thrilling adventure of his life, one that will place him in the middle of the biggest conflict the galaxy has ever known. He'll go on adventures he never even dreamed of, make new friends that will change his life, and meet someone who awakens all new thoughts within him, someone who helps him realize just how important fighting for the future really is.</p><p> <br/>This is actually a revamp of a story that I originally posted a while back, but didn't get very far into. Now that I have improved my writing abilities and have a more solid idea of where I want the story to go, I'm reworking what I have made already and going on from there. I'm mainly doing this for me, this is a story that I wanted to write and could come back to whenever I wanted. However, if some people find pleasure in it, that's all the better! I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vancouver

**Author's Note:**

> A disclaimer before the story begins, I've done a lot of research on the Mass Effect Universe, but I am also taking a few creative liberties in order to craft the story. So, if anything seems wrong or diverges from canon a little too much, I apologize, and I hope you'll still stick around and find enjoyment from the story!

The welcoming beams of morning sunlight slowly crept in through the windows, causing Zach’s eyes to flutter a bit, a groggy moan following. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and letting out a very audible yawn, Zach could feel the remnant tingles of a migraine buzzing in his head.

_Must have slept through it, thank the Goddess. Note to self, lay off the apple pucker from now on. It’s not like getting drunk is the same for you Zach, you know better._

Zach groaned and rubbed his temples for a bit, quelling a little bit of the pain; at least enough for him to saunter up and begin getting ready for the day. Before he hopped in the shower, he took a moment to gaze out the picturesque panoramic window and marveled at the Vancouver skyline, glistening super tall skyscrapers contrasting with the beautiful and clear blue ocean waters; it could’ve easily been on the cover of some cheesy travel data pad. Zach counted his blessings every day that he was accepted to the University of British Columbia, even if it was far from his Wisconsin home; but marine biology was his passion, and there was no better program on Earth. 

_Mom and Dad were right, this city is so beautiful._

Looking off into the distance, past the skyscrapers of downtown, Zach could make out the Alliance Naval Station, his destination for the day. Zach found it a bit odd that the station was giving his marine biology class a tour, especially considering that despite the name, the Alliance Navy primarily dealt with space affairs. Zach just figured it was a bit of publicity and a morale boost; the Alliance certainly needed it after that mess with a rogue Turian Spectre and the recent Collector fiasco. 

_Oh shit is that the time? I’m going to be late!_

Zach felt his adrenaline pump a bit after looking at the clock, but he stopped in his tracks when he started to feel the familiar tingle and a faint blue aura start to appear around his body.

_No, stay calm, stay collected. That’s the last thing that needs to happen right now. Take a breath Zach._

Zach sighed as the aura slowly dissipated, but he knew a headache would soon follow.

_Damn it…_

 

The ride to the base was largely uneventful, Zach lost in his own thoughts; the pain killers he’d taken before leaving had finally kicked in. He was excited to say the least, excited to see first-hand the inner workings of the Alliance, humanity’s voice in space affairs. Despite being more interested in Earth’s own mysteries deep below the ocean’s surface, Zach had always been fascinated with space, finding it slightly comical the strides humanity had taken in exploring it, all the while not even knowing about half the things lurking in Earth’s oceans. He was born after “First Contact” as it was called, he was only 22 after all, and found aliens extremely interesting. His mother had even promised him a trip into space as his college graduation gift; he wasn’t ashamed to admit that it was near the top of his list of reasons for finishing his degree. His giddy thoughts were interrupted by the descent of the shuttle however, and before he knew it a slightly over-excited guide was ushering his class inside of the base.

_Something is definitely not right here…_

Zach held tight to that thought as he scanned the inside of the base, not listening to the guide at all. The station’s personnel were almost frantic, walking to and fro quickly and speaking in worried, hushed voices. Zach could feel in his gut that something was off about the whole situation, and he wondered why they were even being given a tour during what seemed like a very hectic situation. However, the thought left his mind after a few boring stops on the tour, and Zach then decided to explore on his own, slowly making his way to the rear of the group and quietly splitting off in his own direction.

_Everyone’s too busy to notice me, and I’ll just say I’m looking for the bathroom if anyone asks. Now let’s see, if I remember right the Nautical Affairs office is this way…_

Everyone was too enveloped in their own affairs to notice Zach walking down the halls of the station alone, but Zach still couldn’t shake the feeling that something was way off. He didn’t get long to think about it before he was proven right, the building beginning to shake from a loud, monotonous shrill that seemed to come from outside. After hearing what sounded like explosions in the distance, Zach heard a woman close to him exclaim in horror,

“By the Gods, the Reapers are here! They’re here!”

_Reapers? What is she tal-_

A closer explosion rattled Zach out of his confused thoughts, and peering out a nearby window Zach saw something that froze him in terror. Gigantic, jet black, almost insect like crafts were descending from the sky, their lasers vaporizing buildings and anything else in their way as soon as they landed.

_That must be a “Reaper”, this explains why everyone was so frantic! Goddess, I have to get out of here!_

Zach didn’t know where to go, and just ended up running down the hallway as fast as he could, faint gunfire now audible from outside. The building had begun to fall apart around him, Zach having to dodge a collapsing wall, ending up outside in his attempts. Zach suddenly found himself in an all-out war-zone, gunfire from all sides, explosions constantly from all angles; the glistening skyscrapers he had marveled at this morning were being leveled one by one by the gigantic black ships and their lasers. Alliance ships and shuttles were flying all around, trying to defend evacuating civilian ships, but were swiftly brought down by Reaper lasers and some sort of flying crafts. Zach stood frozen in fear, right in the middle of the chaos, and then the shrieks started. Zach swiftly turned his head and screamed bloody murder; nightmarish grey and twisted bodies with glowing white eyes were approaching him at a fast pace; he didn’t have to think twice to know what they wanted.

_By the Goddess, they’re going to kill me!_

Zach’s fight or flight instincts began to kick in; he needed to do something to survive.

_Screw it! No use keeping the secret anymore, I need to get out of here now!_

Zach took a deep breath, and extended his arms; a blueish hued bubble surrounding him. He knew he could only maintain it for so long however, and began running away from the horrible grey creatures pursuing him. He began to tear up, there didn’t appear to be any way out of the chaos; he was going to die in this hell on Earth. Then suddenly, a miracle. He noticed out of the corner of his eye a descending ship, two figures racing towards it, guns ablaze against the invading monsters. He didn’t care who they were, he didn’t care what ship it was, he knew he had to get on it in order to make it out alive, so he took off towards it at full speed. 

_Shit, shit, shit! I’m not going to make it!_

The loading bay ramp of the ship descended as the two figures approached, Zach still lagging behind, his one chance at survival slipping more and more from his grasp. He could barely see through tears two figures coming down onto the loading bay ramp, ushering up one of the two figures on the ground. Zach’s life began flashing before his eyes.

_I’m not going to die here!_

Zach took another deep breath, and clenched his face, focusing on his last resort tactic for survival. He faintly heard the words “consider yourself re-instated” before he was enveloped in a flash of blue light, a bang echoing out. Everything moved so quickly, yet it seemed to move in slow motion, but Zach couldn’t fully process any of it. Before he knew it, his feet landed, and his face met cold metal as he collapsed into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The opening chapter for the original story was really rushed and had a lot of plot holes, so i hope I was able to smooth it all out and make a much more cohesive opener. Can't wait to write the rest!


	2. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach awakes aboard the famed Normandy, and is questioned by Commander Shepard and Major Kaidan Alenko. His past is revealed, and confusing thoughts begin to creep into his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a head's up, I couldn't really find a good place to split this chapter, so it may seem long to some of you. I hope you enjoy learning more about Zach, yes we share a name but I have some really unique stuff in store for him!

_What…what happened?_

Moans, muffled and seemingly far off.

_Am I dead? Where am I?_

The moans seemed to get closer, pulses of sharp pain accompanying them, and then a growing white light.

 

Zach’s eyes slowly opened and met a cold, metallic ceiling. He heard the pings and beeps of machinery around him, and recognized the feeling of a bed underneath him. Slowly he began to realize that his last ditch effort hadn’t been in vain, he got onto whatever ship he was currently on. Judging by the sounds of what he thought were engine thrusters, they had seemingly escaped the carnage on Earth. Zach let out a sigh of relief and attempted to rub his temples to quell the crippling headache; reality sinking in in a more negative manner. He was handcuffed.

_Oh Goddess, I must’ve boarded a Naval ship. Damn it…well, at least I’m alive._

Zach painfully began to reconstruct his actions back on Earth and scanned his environment; deducing that he was in the medical bay from the machines that were scattered around the room. However, before he could even ask himself where the resident physician was, he saw the doors to the room open, and watched as two men with serious looking faces approached him.

_They look so familiar, damn headache…_

He first gazed at the taller man, his head adorned with the typical military buzz cut, a very noticeable scar running from his forehead up into his scalp, causing quite the bald line. Zach wondered what could’ve caused such a strange injury, but preferred not to dwell too much; his head was still pounding. The man didn’t even have to speak and yet he seemed to command attention and respect, his posture and overall presence shouting “military man”. Zach then looked into his eyes, they were a stunning shade of blue, shining in a unique way Zach had never seen before.

When Zach turned his attention to the other man, he felt his heart skip a beat and suddenly made a subconscious swallowing gesture; Zach couldn’t explain why it happened. The man looked to be a few years older than the other and still commanded his own respect, but somehow seemed more approachable and pleasant. His eyes were a rich, almost whiskey like shade of brown; Zach almost felt entranced by them, but quickly looked away out of embarrassment. Zach only had a moment to mentally kick himself for seemingly staring too long when the taller man spoke in a low, confident voice,

“Hello. I’m Commander John Shepard of the Normandy SR-II; Alliance Navy. This is Major Kaidan Alenko, he’s currently my temporary second-in-command. You illegally boarded this vessel back on Earth, and we’re here to question you to get a better understanding of your actions.”

_Holy shit, I knew I recognized them! I’m on the freaking Normandy?!?_

Zach couldn’t believe it. The ship from all the vids he’d watched, the stories he’d been told, he was on it! He’d illegally boarded the most infamous naval vessel in the history of man.

_Oh fuck…this isn’t going to be good…_

The Commander’s voice brought him back into reality,

“Can you tell us your name?”

Zach bit his lip before speaking in a nervous tone,

“I’m Zachary Daunhauer, I’m 22 years old. I’m a student, or I guess I *was a student at the University of British Columbia; marine biology major.”

The Major brought out his omni-tool and proceeded to type in the info, scanned Zach’s face, then relayed to the Commander,

“It’s him Shepard, his info checks out.”

Zach couldn’t help but dwell on the Major’s husky voice, but was yanked back into the conversation when the Commander asked him,

“Alright Mr. Daunhauer, start from the beginning. What exactly happened on Earth that led to you boarding the Normandy?”

Zach gulped and breathed in a heavy sigh; trying to remember everything was going to be painful, in both senses of the word. But he knew he had to be thorough, so he started from the beginning,

“The Alliance allowed my marine biology class a private tour of the station, I don’t really understand why if they knew this was coming, but right now I really don’t care.”

He shifted his gaze to the Major, telling the story seemed easier with the Major’s more compassionate stares in his view,

“I split off from my class after a while; I wanted to see the Nautical Affairs office. However, before I could get very far, the Reapers started their attack. The building was coming down around me, and before I knew it I was outside in that hellish battle and those grey monsters were after me. I put up a Barrier to keep the bullets away, and I saw this ship descending out of the corner of my eye. I knew it was my only chance at survival, and I took it. I was desperate. When it seemed like I wasn’t going to make it in time, I took a deep breath and initiated a Charge in order to board the ship. Then I remember blacking out, and waking up in here.”

The two men shared a quick glance, and the Commander chimed in,

“So you’re a biotic?”

Zach gulped again,

“Yes.”

The Major went back to his omni-tool and relayed to the Commander,

“Shepard, his files don’t say anything about him being a biotic.”

The Commander raised an eyebrow and looked back at Zach, asking in a serious but strangely sympathetic/curious tone,

“Oh really? Care to elaborate Mr. Daunhauer?”

Zach tried to fidget with his hands from the nervousness, but the cuffs prevented it. He took in a deep breath, continued his gaze at the Major, and began to speak,

“My biotics aren’t official knowledge; they’ve been kept a secret all my life. My mother…she didn’t have what one would consider an “orthodox” pregnancy. She didn’t show any signs or symptoms until the sixth month; no weight gain, no morning sickness, nothing. Nobody really understood why, she just chalked it up to being one of nature’s many mysteries. Anyway, she had to travel to Thessia on business in what was her fourth month of pregnancy; that’s how I was exposed to Element Zero. When my parents found out after I was born, they decided to embrace it rather than shun it, and when I turned sixteen I went through the tests to see if an implant was a possibility. My parents were never ashamed of me, but we all knew that there was still a stigma against human biotics; many still see us as freaks of nature. We all agreed to keep my biotic abilities a secret, and I learned how to effectively manage them over time.”

Zach couldn’t read the Major’s reaction to his revelation; he seemed conflicted about it. However, Zach couldn’t think about it for more than a second as the Commander replied in a curious tone,

“So tell me Mr. Daunhauer, how is it that you came to be so skilled in using your biotics if they were kept a secret? I mean, a strong Barrier is pretty advanced stuff, and a Charge is even harder to perform correctly without practice.”

Zach licked his dry lips and continued,

“My mother’s work takes her all across the galaxy, and in her travels she saw her fair share of violence and the need for self-defense. I could learn rudimentary skills on my own over time, sure, however if my mother is one thing, she’s inherently overprotective of me. So, she and my father decided to get me a tutor who could instruct me on the more advanced techniques a biotic can perform. My tutor was an Asari, so naturally my skills developed accordingly, as did my ability to quell my biotics when necessary. She’s the one who taught me how to set up a stronger Barrier, and how to perform a Charge, among other things.”

The Major interjected in a confused tone,

“That still doesn’t fully explain the whole situation though. Like Shepard said, a Charge is a very fine and precise biotic ability, not just any Asari would know how to perform it as effectively as you did.”

He knew it wasn’t supposed to be a compliment, or at least he thought he knew, but Zach couldn’t help grinning a bit at what the Major said. He didn’t know why it made him happy, but for some reason it did. Zach continued to grin as he spoke,

“Well, I can’t tell you a name, due to my family and I being sworn to absolute secrecy. However, I can tell you that I wasn’t tutored by “just any Asari” Major. I was tutored by a Justicar.”

The Commander quickly interjected,

“A Justicar? How on Earth did your family manage to convince a Justicar to tutor you?”

Zach was still grinning when he responded,

“Well, my parents aren’t exactly “poor” Commander. You see, my father runs a humanitarian organization that helps orphaned children throughout the galaxy, both alien and human, find permanent homes on Earth and on other civilized worlds. And as for my mother, well, she’s the CEO of Ariake Technologies. They’re very wealthy, and hold quite a bit of clout in the galaxy Commander. Sometimes that clout can be used in certain ways-”

Zach switched his gaze back to the Major,

“Such as skipping over Alliance issued biotic tests, or omitting details from one’s official files.”

Zach gazed at the stunned looks from both men, and interjected with one final point,

“However, my mother always said the Justicar owed her some sort of favor. Never asked what it was.”

Zach had no way of knowing what the men were thinking, their minds racing with thoughts about how the son of the most influential businesswoman in the galaxy ended up illegally boarding their vessel. Zach took that spare moment of silence to take some deep breaths, a trick he learned to somewhat quell the biotic headaches before continuing,

“Look Commander, Major; I’m sorry for the hassle this has caused you and your crew, but I’m not sorry for doing what I did. I did what I had to do in order to survive, you two being military men can surely understand that? Right?”

Zach tried his best to seem calm/confident in his statement, but his voice picked up the slightest bit of desperation on the final word. He could’ve sworn the Major’s mouth formed the slightest of grins after he finished, but he chalked it up to his pained mind playing tricks on him. When the Commander spoke again, Zach noticed his voice had taken on a slightly noticeable shift in tone, a hint of sympathy laced in it,

“I do Mr. Daunhauer, but I hope you understand that I’m going to need a more precise verification of your claims. My intuition is good, but this is a pretty serious matter.”

Zach didn’t have time to figure out what the Commander meant before he asked to seemingly no one,

“EDI? You’ve been listening to and monitoring this conversation, correct?”

The digital/analytical yet feminine voice appeared out of nowhere, startling Zach a bit,

“Yes Shepard. My brain scans, heart monitors, and psychological processing programs have found no evidence to indicate that Mr. Daunhauer has fabricated any of his claims. Would you like my findings in a personal report Shepard?”

“Yes EDI, we’ll need them for when Mr. Daunhauer goes in front of the Council.”

“Understood Shepard. In addition, I must inform you that we are reaching our target destination on Mars, we should arrive within the hour.”

“Understood EDI.”

Zach gulped hard, despite the interrogating he had yet to fully realize the full scope of his actions, and the possible punishments that could ensue. However, his thoughts were cut short when the Commander shifted focus back to him, even more sympathy evident in his voice now,

“Well Mr. Daunhauer-“

“You can call me Zach Commander. It’s weird hearing my last name used so much.”

Zach let out a small chuckle but stifled it quickly, he didn’t want to do anything that may have seemed disrespectful. However, his spirits were lifted a bit when the Commander let one out as well, and gained a small smile before continuing,

“If you insist Zach. Now, I have good news and bad news. The good news is that, and I think I speak for the Major as well, we believe your claims to be true, and that we don’t hold you accountable for your actions. It’s obvious that it was a matter of life and death, and you did whatever you had to in order to survive.”

Zach felt a strange tingling in the pit of his stomach when he saw the Major smile and nod in agreement, but couldn’t dwell on the thought for more than a fraction of a second.

“Now, the bad news is that you’re not completely out of this mess just yet. The Council has been informed of your actions, and wish to interrogate you themselves. They’ll be the ones making the final judgement.”

Zach felt his gaze go to the ground, he felt tears of fear welling up in his eyes. However, he felt a comforting hand placed on his shoulder, and looking up he saw the Commander sitting next to him on the bed,

“For what it’s worth Zach, I admire what you did. That kind of determination towards survival is an invaluable trait in a man, I bet if your parents had seen you they’d have been proud. Also, I hold quite a bit of clout with the councilors, both due to being a Spectre and for saving their lives in the Citadel attack a few years ago. I’ll gladly speak for you in your hearing.”

Zach couldn’t help but cry and smile, the mention of his parents had both comforted him and made him realize that they were still trapped on Earth most likely, he’d have to try and contact them as soon as he could. He also knew that the Commander was an extremely valuable ally to have in this situation, he counted his blessings that he was going to vouch for him.

“Thank you Commander-“

“You can call me Shepard. Nobody calls me Commander outside of duty.”

Zach smiled a bit, and replied,

“Thank you Shepard. For all that you’re doing, you don’t know how much it means to me. You too Major.”

“Please, Kaidan.”

The somewhat raspy voice of Kaidan, mixed with his friendly smile made Zach feel the tingle in his stomach again.

_What the heck…_

Shepard interrupted his thoughts,

“Now Zach, considering that you pose no imminent danger to my crew, I’m going to remove your handcuffs. However, due to protocol and the fact that we have an official Alliance mission about to begin on Mars, I must ask you to remain in the med-bay for the time being. Is that acceptable?”

“Of course Shepard. And thank you again, for everything.”

Shepard smiled a bit, nodded, removed Zach's handcuffs, and proceeded to make his way towards the exit. Zach let out a sigh of relief, finally able to freely move his hands. Kaidan began to follow Shepard, but stopped when he heard Zach groaning slightly, and turned around to find him deeply rubbing his temples. 

“Is there something wrong Zach?”

The tingle was back, and even stronger than before; Kaidan was directly talking to him, and they were alone.

_Respond dummy! Say something!_

“Yeah, it’s just a migraine. My biotics cause them, and I’ve gotten pretty good at managing. However, after not intentionally using biotics for so long, my body certainly wasn’t fully prepared.”

“Your biotics cause migraines?”

Zach kept rubbing his temples as he responded,

“Yeah. When I was deemed suitable for an implant, naturally the first choice was to go with the L-3 model. But something a lot of people don’t know is that L-3 implants are registered in a very extensive and detailed database, along with whoever is fitted with one. Someone could easily have hacked into the database and found me. So, in the interest of privacy, I insisted the doctor use the L-2 model instead. I knew that it would cause some adverse health effects, but they’re not monitored very closely anymore, and the higher power spikes made it possible for me to learn more advanced techniques. It took a lot of convincing but I finally got him to implant it. I’m glad he did, I don’t think I could’ve pulled off a Barrier and a Charge with an L-3.”

Zach couldn’t read minds, but seeing Kaidan smile like that at him left him feeling very bashful, and he was afraid he was going to blush.

_What the heck is going on with me?_

Zach couldn’t think for long, he saw Kaidan begin to bend down closer to him, and he tensed up immediately. Kaidan remarked as he approached,

“Take a look for yourself. See it?”

Zach did what Kaidan told him to, and after gazing for a moment, saw the familiar scars of an implant placement. Zach instantly smiled, he’d never met another human biotic before now, it was largely comforting. Kaidan stood back up and started to make his way out, but turned back and said,

“Good old fashioned ice helps more than you might think, and don't forget to keep pain-killers handy at all times. Also, for what it’s worth, I thought what you did was very brave. I know you’ll get through this whole thing. Hell, after what I saw you do back on Earth, I think you could make it through anything. I’ll see you later Zach.”

Kaidan grinned at him on his way out, and Zach was left to his own thoughts. Kaidan was a fellow L-2, and that made Zach incredibly happy, a buried feeling of lonesomeness he'd long felt had been broken. He could feel his cheeks gaining temperature as he thought to himself,

_Really Zach? Good Goddess, your timing is always impeccable…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next is Mars! Canon stuff is always fun to write!


	3. Mars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new skill set for Zach is revealed, he makes contact with loved ones, and deals with the fallout of the Mars mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some canon writing! I hope I did okay with it! Next is the Citadel!

_His eyes were so entrancing…_

Zach tried to shake the thought from his mind.

_That smile was so beautiful…what am I thinking? Now’s definitely not the time Zach!_

Zach’s thoughts were flustered as he sat alone in the Normandy’s med-bay, confined there as per Commander Shepard’s orders. Shepard, Kaidan, and some person named James were on the Martian surface on some sort of Alliance business; Zach knew better than to ask any questions given his current situation. He tried as best he could to keep Kaidan out of his mind, but somehow the image of the Major and his smile kept working its way into Zach’s thoughts. 

_I need to do something to keep myself busy. I guess I can look around…_

Zach proceeded to explore the med-bay, believing that it would keep him distracted from the idea of his future hearing with the Council, as well as his concerns for Kaidan and the mission on the surface that he was internally kicking himself hard over. The various pieces of medical equipment scattered around the room were somewhat interesting for Zach, however his mother had worked with Sirta Supplies very closely a number of times throughout the years, so he knew what everything was already. He examined all of the large equipment, played around with a spare pack of medi-gel, and even found a sizeable stock of pain-killers while ruffling through random drawers; he slyly put a bottle in his pocket for future use if necessary. Running out of things to play around with, he suddenly realized,

_They might not have found it! I wonder…_

Zach slowly motioned his right hand above and down his arm, from the elbow to the palm of his hand, and let out a sigh of relief when his omni-tool appeared, the newly installed cloaking measures fulfilling their purpose. 

_Thanks Mom…_

Being the son of Ariake Technologies’ CEO had a wide plethora of benefits, outside of an affluent lifestyle and private Justicar tutelage of biotics of course. Zach had learned how to use/maintain an omni-tool at a very young age, and as he grew up and matured, his skills and knowledge of their usage and upgrades grew exponentially. Aside from marine biology, omni-tools and the various armors his mother’s company made were Zach’s area of expertise, although he’d never been in a situation that called for the usage of that knowledge before. He knew every insider trick in the book to make the omni-tool the best it could be, and right now that certainly seemed to be working in his favor. On Zach’s last trip back home to see his parents, his mother had informed him of a breakthrough at the Ariake Technology labs; the scientists had created a new cloaking program that would make an omni-tool essentially undetectable. It wasn’t to be released publically for some time, but the CEO’s son always gets to bypass regulations; another pro of an overprotective mother with a whole lot of technology at her disposal.

_Let’s see, just have to do this, and this…_

Zach’s fingers glided over the hologram with ease, he could operate these things in his sleep. It wasn’t long before he’d initiated the hologram call, each passing second without a response compounding the fear he had in his heart. Finally, he teared up and let out a sigh of relief when two familiar faces appeared before him,

“Mom, Dad, you’re alive!”

His mother burst into tears almost immediately at the sight of her son, his father even needing to take a moment to maintain composure himself. Through joyous tears his mother spoke first,

“Zach, thank the Goddess you’re alive! When we heard about Vancouver we almost lost it. We’ve been trying to reach you ever since but there was no reply…I thought…I thought….”

Zach had to hold back his own sobs after seeing his mother do the opposite, her tears stinging his heart immensely, he wanted to be back home more than anything so he could comfort her, but he also knew that it was impossible. 

“Sanna, you have to keep yourself calm. What matters now is that he’s safe. Son, tell us what happened. Where are you?”

Zach recalled the story of his boarding the Normandy to his amazed parents, a look of both pride and fear for their son’s future in their eyes. Proud of his survival instincts, and biotic skills, but fearful for the punishments he may suffer at the hands of the Citadel Council. Zach tried to calm their fears by telling them that Shepard planned to speak for him, and it seemed to work to some degree.

“I can’t believe my baby is on the Normandy! With Commander Shepard no less, thank the Goddess you’re at least with someone who knows how to keep people safe!”

“The cloaking program worked by the way Mom. I can’t thank you enough for it right now.”

“Son, you deserve it and then some. We’re just so happy you made it off Earth. Right Mark?”

Zach’s father nodded in agreement, and Zach proceeded to ask him,

“So what’s the situation back at home?”

“Well, those Reapers as you called them attacked Milwaukee, but haven’t made their way to us just yet. We managed to get all the children off world, and now we’re helping out with the refugees from the affected invasion locations.”

Zach shut his eyes and smiled to himself, he was so glad the children were able to get off planet safely, he loved all of them. He was also so proud of his parents, even in a time of impending disaster they remained philanthropic towards their peers. He was a truly lucky man to call them Mom and Dad.

“Son we can’t stay on for long, the Alliance needs as many comm-links as possible right now. We’ll try to contact you again as soon as we can, it might be easier now that we know where you are. In the meantime, try to remain as calm as possible, and be as respectful to everyone as you can, it should work in your favor.”

Zach nodded his head as his mother took over,

“You’d better stay safe young man! I want to see you after this mess is taken care of! You promise me!”

Zach felt a lump in his throat as he responded,

“I promise Mom. I love you, both of you. Stay safe.”

The faces disappeared, and Zach was left alone once more. He was very thankful that he was able to talk to his parents and let them know he was okay; he knew his mother had probably been going crazy with worry. However, he knew deep down that they would be able to take care of themselves in any kind of situation thrown their way. After composing himself, Zach took a free moment to scan his surroundings again, and noticed something very peculiar. Despite being on an Alliance naval vessel, he’d not seen a single person near the medical-bay once; aside from Shepard and Kaidan of course. It was very eerie to him, and it made him extremely uncomfortable. 

_Maybe I can contact that EDI person?_

“Umm, hello? EDI was it? Are you there?”

Zach waited anxiously for a moment before being oddly comforted by the feminine yet slightly digital sounding voice,

“Yes Mr. Daunhauer. Is there something that I can do for you?”

Zach felt a little weird, talking to a seemingly bodiless voice in order to keep himself company, but it was much better just sitting around and thinking way too many things at once.

“I just thought, you know, maybe we could talk for a little bit; it’s oddly quiet down here. Where is everyone?”

“Commander Shepard, Major Alenko, and Lieutenant Vega are all currently on the Martian surface on an official Alliance mission. I’m afraid the details of that mission are classified so I can’t share any further details with you; I apologize. The ship is currently under-staffed, we had to leave many personnel on Earth due to the urgency of our departure. All current Normandy personnel are at their respective posts, none of which are within visible distance of the med-bay.”

Zach could understand that, everyone was in such a frenzy back in Vancouver, ships all flocking towards space as fast as possible in order to escape; it’s natural that some people wouldn’t make it. He was one of the lucky ones.

“Can you tell me how everyone is doing down on the surface by chance?”

“My sensors indicate their vital signs are within normal ranges, and there don’t appear to be any indications of injury from anyone on the surface. Is that helpful?”

Zach smiled a bit, glad to know everyone, and especially Kaidan, was alright,

“Yes EDI, thank you. By the way, and I hope I’m not intruding by asking this; you’re an AI correct?”

“Your choice of words is very ironic Mr. Daunhauer, especially given the circumstances of your current situation. However, you are correct; I am the resident AI of the Normandy SR-II.”

Zach was very intrigued; he’d never interacted with an AI before. A lot of humans viewed them with a sense of distrust, a lot of it stemming from entertainment vids about robot takeovers. However, Zach was a naturally trusting man, and something about her voice put him at ease; she seemed a friendly sort. 

“Well, I’m pleased to make your acquaintance EDI, feel free to call me Zach if you’d like. Also, I’m very sorry for this whole mess, boarding your ship illegally and all that.”

Zach was surprised when an unfamiliar male voice quickly chimed in,

“Woah! Slow down there Mr. Biotic Superstar, the Normandy is MY ship, not EDI’s. Been flying this baby for years now.”

“That means you’re Jeff Moreau! Wow, it’s so cool to be talking to you! All of my friends who wanted to be pilots would talk endlessly about you, you’re a hero to them!”

There seemed to be a twinge of disbelief in Jeff’s voice when he replied,

“P..people know about me on Earth?”

Zach giggled and responded,

“Of course! You piloted the ship that was integral in saving the Citadel from Saren, and you piloted the ship that destroyed the Collector home world! The Normandy is known across the globe!”

“I believe you have, as you humans say, stroked Jeff’s ego Mr. Daunhauer.”

Zach couldn’t help but laugh; an AI with a wonderful sense of humor.

_I like her!_

Zach’s happy thoughts were interrupted by Jeff’s now urgent voice,

“Shepard’s requested a pick up, something pretty bad happened. Buckle in everyone, it’s going to get rough!”

Zach didn’t have much time to find something sturdy enough to brace himself with, and as the ship rocked to and fro Zach could only listen to his frantic thoughts,

_Goddess, please let them be safe, let him be safe…_

The familiar booming horn of a Reaper starship interrupting his thoughts sent a chill down Zach’s spine.

_Oh shit…_

 

Zach didn’t have time to process everything happening before the doors of the med-bay opened; Zach freezing in his tracks. Shepard was carrying Kaidan over his shoulder, an unfamiliar Asari not far behind him. A third man soon entered carrying some kind of metallic body, Zach assumed he was the Lieutenant Vega EDI had mentioned earlier. He plopped the metallic body on a nearby bed, and Zach turned his attention back to Shepard and Kaidan, who was now on a bed as well. Zach scanned his body, noticing horrible bruising on his face, his body lifeless and limp, a look of grave concern on Shepard’s face who was assessing his injuries. Zach then made quick eye contact with the Asari for a moment before she addressed Shepard,

“Kaidan needs medical attention!”

Shepard didn’t reply; she leaned in closer,

“We have to leave the Sol System!”

Zach couldn’t take his eyes off Kaidan’s lifeless body as he listened to their conversation further,

“I know.”

“The Citadel is our best chance; we can find help there.”

Zach took a moment to look at Shepard, not even feeling the tears beginning to well up in his eyes, or perhaps just not caring at that moment how it looked. Shepard returned the stare for a brief moment before springing back into action,

“Get us to the Citadel Joker.”

“Roger that.”

Zach watched as Shepard leaned back towards Kaidan and said unusually quietly,

“Hold on Kaidan.”  
He then addressed the Asari again,

“See what you and EDI can learn from that thing.”

Zach focused on the metallic body lying on the other bed, and could feel rage building up in his body towards it.

_I bet that thing is responsible for this! I could just…calm down Zach. Stay calm now._

EDI”s voice then appeared, addressing Shepard,

“Commander, I’m receiving a signal over the secondary QEC. I believe it’s Admiral Hackett.”

“Patch me through.”

Shepard quickly left the room, followed by the Asari and Lieutenant Vega, both of them giving Zach quick and curious looks as they left. He couldn’t blame them, in such a critical moment he probably looked severely out of place, but he couldn’t think about that right now. He slowly made his way towards the metallic body, scared out of his mind that it was going to spring back to life and attack him like it did Kaidan. He didn’t want to admit it, especially not to himself, but he had the urge to biotically rip its head right off of its body. 

_I said calm down Zach! Now!_

Zach bit his lip as he inhaled, and managed to turn away before things got ugly. When his gaze met Kaidan, the tears began to creep their way back into his vision. He was speechless, and the feeling of lonesomeness that he had felt before Kaidan had told him about his own biotics began to come back. The one person who Zach could really relate to in a major way, the person Zach now admitted he had some kind of feelings for; he looked like he could die at any moment. 

_Goddess, please watch over Kaidan now, watch over and guide him back to us. I beg of you…_

Zach wiped the tears from his eyes as he gazed at Kaidan’s bruised face,

_Damn, even now he’s still pretty freaking handsome…_

Zach quickly turned around when he heard the med-bay’s doors opening again; Shepard was back from talking to Admiral Hackett. 

“Well Zach, as you know we’re now on our way to the Citadel. When we arrive, you’re going to be meeting with the Council immediately; they’re working with the Alliance on this investigation and have more questions for you about your actions back on Earth.”

Zach looked down at the floor, and felt Shepard’s hand placed on his shoulder,

“I wouldn’t worry about it too much though. I’m sure that after you explain your circumstances, they’ll realize that you did what you had to do in order to survive. And I haven’t forgotten my promise, I still intend on speaking for you.”

Zach felt it coming when he saw Shepard offer a small comforting smile, he was about to break,

“Thank you Shepard. I’m so sorry for all of the trouble I’ve caused you and your crew, I know all of this is my fault, I should’ve just died back on Earth. I should’ve just given up and everyone would be so much better off. I just…I just…”

Zach had been correct, and proceeded to start sobbing, not even able to convey his thoughts or feelings anymore. He was caught off guard when Shepard pulled him into an embrace, and started to speak in a very comforting tone,

“Don’t talk like that Zach, none of this is your fault. We’re always prepared for surprises; it comes with being on this ship for so long. You did what you had to do, and honestly, I would’ve done the exact same had I been in your position.”

Shepard didn’t know it, but Zach was taking all the comfort in the world from that embrace. He was so scared, and so upset about Kaidan that he wasn’t thinking clearly. Shepard must’ve picked up on the last par, because he proceeded to lead Zach from the med-bay; it certainly was no place for him now.

“This is the Observatory Lounge Zach, feel free to stay here until we reach the Citadel. I think the views will be a good distraction for you.”

Shepard watched as Zach silently gazed out the window.

_He’s right, this is amazing!_

A blueish hue, not dissimilar to his biotic ones, was beginning to appear outside of the window, followed by a view of the mass relay itself. Zach was in awe, it looked even more spectacular in person; he’d only seen vids before. The blueish hues began to envelop the ship, speed began to increase, and then just like his Charge, time skipped a beat, and everything moved slow for a split second. The space outside had shifted from jet black to a more purple color, and Zach felt his jaw drop. He’d only ever seen the Citadel in photos or vids, but seeing it in person was astonishing and put all else to shame. The five long arms jetted out from the circular end of the station, tall glistening skyscrapers contrasting with the beautiful purple space; not unlike Vancouver and the blue color of the ocean. The ship glided above one of the arms as it descended, Zach’s heart beginning to pound more and more as they approached. 

“Pretty impressive right?”

Zach looked back and saw Shepard grinning,

“It’s incredible! I can see why everyone wants to visit here someday, but I wish my first time were under better circumstances…”

Shepard put a comforting hand on Zach’s shoulder and replied,

“Come on. Let’s get Kaidan medical attention, and then we can deal with the Council.”

Zach smiled to himself as he nodded back, thinking one solitary thought,

_Kaidan, I’ll make sure you pull through all this…I promise._


	4. Citadel I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach's fate is decided by the Council, he faces a life-altering decision, and makes a surprise visit to a certain someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I posted in the original story, and I re-worked it quite a bit for this revamp version. I hope you enjoy! It's going to be quite the adventure from here on!

_There are no words for this place…_

That was one of two things that were on Zach’s mind as he hurried alongside Shepard, Lieutenant Vega, and the Asari who Zach learned was Liara T’Soni; the other was making sure Kaidan was attended to. Zach couldn’t dwell on his thoughts for very long; the doctors were talking very anxiously and Zach wanted to hear everything they said.

“Barely got a pulse here!”

Zach’s heart sank with those words,

“Move him out!”

Zach heard Shepard chime in quickly,

“Where are you taking him?”

“Huerta Memorial; best care on the Citadel.”

Zach could only watch as they carried Kaidan away to the hospital, it was very hard not to follow, but Zach was already in enough trouble as it was; he certainly didn’t need to compound it by running off after a guy he barely even knew. His mind raced in every direction before being a tad quelled when Lieutenant Vega asked,

“We’re not going with?”

Zach saw Dr. T’Soni glance in his direction as she responded,

“We need to see the Council.”

Zach then saw Vega shift his gaze towards him,

“Right.”

All of them looking at Zach made him extremely uncomfortable, so he quickly looked away and quietly made his way to a nearby balcony; he needed to take a moment to clear his mind and focus. The view was beautiful; it was basically every human’s dream to see the Citadel at least once in their lifetime, and now that Zach was seeing it for himself, he understood why. It was, above all of the shimmering metal and expanse of it all; peaceful. Large pools of water with fountains dotted the ground, beautiful foliage mixed with the commotion of passerby; it truly deserved the unofficial title of “Center of the Galaxy”. Zach even caught himself smiling for a moment, lost in the glory; he was distracted enough to where he hadn’t even noticed Shepard approaching him. It was only when Shepard spoke that Zach knew he wasn’t alone with his thoughts anymore,

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?”

Zach chuckled to himself and replied,

“Yeah. The vids don’t do it justice, that’s for sure. I just wish I were here under better circumstances. I can’t even enjoy anything the Citadel has to offer, not while I’m under Council investigation.”

Zach appreciated the comforting hand Shepard placed on his shoulder, but it wasn’t enough to keep the bad thoughts at bay.

“I’m scared Shepard. I’m so scared. I can’t handle prison!”

There was a bit of a quiver in Shepard’s voice, but Zach chalked it up to him seeing his brother-in-arms being taken away just moments before,

“I understand why you’d be scared Zach, but the Councilors are smart people; they’ll understand your circumstances. I’ve seen them make decisions I don’t agree with in the past, but I’ve never seen them completely forego basic reasoning when it comes to life and death situations. Plus, as I said earlier, I have clout with them; I’m sure my speaking for you will help them sway towards releasing you in the case where they’d have some kind of doubt about it. However, what’s important now is you keeping calm, it’s still a pretty delicate situation, as I’m sure you already know.”

Zach took more comfort in his smile than Shepard realized,

“Thanks Shepard. I guess a big part of it all is still the overall shock of everything that’s happened. I mean, I went from a simple marine biology student to illegally boarding the most famous Alliance ship in history, and now I’m making small talk with the galactic hero himself. It’s been quite a whirlwind to say the least. I’m even about to meet the freaking Citadel Council, even if it is for a criminal investigation.”

Zach chuckled to himself again and Shepard responded,

“I know it’s a lot to handle Zach, but you already proved that you can handle just about anything if you really want to. I have a feeling you’ll make it through this easier than you might imagine. Just keep calm and it will all work out.”

Zach smiled; it meant a lot to have someone like Shepard on his side in such a time of uncertainty. After taking a gulp and trying to think of how to properly ask without giving away anything, Zach asked,

“Shepard…do you think Kaidan is going to be okay?”

Zach’s smile faded when he saw Shepard bow his head a bit, the Commander taking on a more downbeat tone,

“I’m not sure, that synthetic really did a number on him back on Mars. However, Kaidan is above all else a fighter, and I’ve seen him recover from worse. His heart wants him in this fight, that alone can do wonders for recovery.”

Zach nodded, Shepard gave him a small smile, and Vega then interjected,

“Looks like they might be coming to see you.”

Zach watched closely as Shepard approached a fellow Alliance member, who he learned from listening in was Commander Bailey. Zach couldn’t quite place him, he seemed honorable but also a little on the pessimistic side, especially in terms of a recent promotion he’d received; the term “political bullshit” was easily received. Shepard and Bailey talked about the war, and Bailey informed him that the Council was preoccupied at the moment, he’d need to wait to see them about something that Zach didn’t know about. He heard Bailey mention visiting Kaidan in the hospital, but he knew he wouldn’t have been able to tag along anyway; still didn’t help his feeling badly about it though. He saw Shepard glance his way, an uncertainty in his eyes; Dr. T’Soni then spoke up,

“You go on ahead. I’ll escort Mr. Daunhauer to Udina’s office; we can wait there for the Council.”

Bailey responded,

“One of my men can show you the way.”

Shepard nodded to both Dr. T’Soni and Zach, and proceeded to make his way to Huerta Memorial. Dr. T’Soni and Zach proceeded to follow the Alliance soldier to Udina’s office, Zach avoided the gaze of Commander Bailey as he passed. Zach kept his head down, he didn’t want to do anything seen as disrespectful; however, Dr. T’Soni proceeded to initiate conversation with him in a calm and friendly tone,

“You know Mr. Daunhauer, Shepard informed me of your actions back on Earth. For what it’s worth, I think what you did was very brave.”

Zach smiled,

“Thank you Dr. T’Soni, that means a lot coming from you. You can call me Zach if you’d like.”

“If that would make you comfortable, then I’ll happily oblige Zach. You may call me Liara if you so choose.”

Zach couldn’t help but like Liara; she seemed a compassionate sort. Zach had always liked Asari, and he’d known a moderate number of them in the past due to his mother’s line of work, including his Justicar biotics tutor. He especially liked the Asari children he met through his father’s organization. Before they're placed with permanent families, all of the orphans stay at Zach’s family estate in Wisconsin. He got to know a lot of aliens that way, and a lot about the cultures of each, without ever having to leave Earth. 

“So, I hear that you’re quite the skilled biotic Zach.”

Zach chuckled,

“Did Shepard tell you that?”

“No actually, I just happen to know a lot about you. You see, I’m an information broker by trade, and I happen to be quite adept at what I do. If you can believe it, I’ve actually worked with your mother once in the past. I helped her find a mole within Ariake Technologies that was sending classified tech data to Cerberus operatives.”

Zach couldn’t believe it. He’d known about the mole situation of course; he was his mother’s closest confidant, even above his father. However, Zach had no idea that Liara had been the broker his mother had mentioned enlisting the help of. He hadn’t known much about them before that, only that they preferred secrecy and working from the shadows. Liara didn’t seem to really fit that profile.

“Wow, small galaxy I guess. She’d told me she hired an information broker to help her, but I just figured she meant one on Earth or something.”

Liara chuckled and responded,

“She needed the best, and she came to the right place. Your mother was quite an intelligent woman, and she seemed very nice as well. It was a pleasure working with her so closely.”

Zach smiled, she had his mother figured out down to the last detail it seemed. He decided to probe her knowledge on him to pass the time,

“So Ms. Info Broker, what do you know about me by chance?”

Liara liked a challenge, and smiled as she replied,

“Well, I know about your mother’s line of work obviously, and I know that your father runs the philanthropic orphan relocation program Galactic Family Tree. You graduated at the top of your class in high school, and were attending the University of British Columbia on a full scholarship in order to further your studies on marine biology. However, you’re more than just an average student. Your most recent thesis paper on the continuation of marine life exploration in Earth’s oceans was published in six different publications, and became a staple for the scientific extranet community in that field.”

Zach blushed, he didn’t think anyone knew of that.

“You were exposed to element zero as a fetus, when your mother visited Thessia on business. She was unaware of her pregnancy at that time. Your family kept your biotics a secret due to the possibility of societal backlash, however you were fitted with an L-2 implant when deemed ready. You chose the L-2 yourself to avoid the mandatory L-3 registration process. You were tutored in biotics by an Asari Justicar, which can only mean your skill set is at least comparable to most Asari biotics; Justicars don’t play around when it comes to that sort of thing. She swore your family to secrecy, however I’m very good at what I do so I’m aware of who exactly it was. I won’t reveal her name for the sake of your promise to her, but I can say you couldn’t have been in better hands.”

Zach was impressed, she knew even more than some of his best friends back on Earth did.

“Color me impressed Liara. You really are a fine information broker.”

Liara grinned,

_If only he knew…_

Before long they had reached Udina’s office, and both waited for the Council to finish their current matters so that they may be seen. Zach didn’t mind waiting, knowing they were just beyond the chamber door where he would soon be pleading for mercy was enough to make him horribly nervous, but having Liara with him helped a little. Eventually Shepard showed up as well, and Zach took a moment to ask,

“How was Kaidan Shepard?”

Shepard kept the downbeat tone from earlier,

“He wasn’t conscious when I saw him, but he’s got the best doctors on the Citadel with him. Liara, I spoke with Dr. Chakwas at Huerta and she’s agreed to come back aboard the Normandy with us.”

Zach saw Liara’s face light up a bit, and deduced that this Dr. Chakwas was probably the resident physician that was missing when he stayed in the med-bay. He was happy the crew would be gaining them back; that room was lonely with only him in it. However, before he knew it, the helpful Asari secretary ushered Shepard and Liara into the Council chambers, it seemed their private meeting was going to happen before his hearing. Zach could only sit and fidget with his hands nervously as he awaited the Council, playing scenarios in his mind and trying to think of the most effective things to say. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the Asari secretary approached him,

“They’re ready for you Mr. Daunhauer.”

Zach took a deep breath in,

_Goddess, this is it. Give me strength…_

 

“So, you say that the Reaper forces were surrounding you, and you were defenseless?”

The Salarian Councilor was distant yet inquisitive,

“Yes, aside from my biotics I didn’t really have any means of defending myself. I needed a way out, or else I would’ve died right then and there.”

“Still, you must have known that your actions were grossly illegal, and on top of it, an insult to both the Alliance and the Council itself?”

The Turian Councilor was harsh and distrusting,

“I’m sorry Councilor. At that moment, the only thing on my mind was a means of survival. I apologize for the inconveniences this mess has caused you all, but I will not apologize for fighting to stay alive.”

“Did you require any medical attention afterwards? You say you fainted after initiating your Charge?”

The Asari Councilor was calm and compassionate,

“Yes, I did faint, however I didn’t need any advanced medical treatment aside from some pain-killers due to the biotic migraines. My Barrier kept all of the bullets at bay; I got lucky I suppose.”

Zach watched as the three aliens exchanged glances with each other, he couldn’t read their reactions very well; they were effective politicians. The Human Councilor Udina had remained suspiciously quiet the entire hearing, he seemed to have other things on his mind. Finally, the Asari Councilor spoke again,

“Commander Shepard, you stated that you wished to provide a testimony regarding Mr. Daunhauer’s actions?”

Zach smiled a little when Shepard approached them and started to speak,

“Yes; I can attest to all of Mr. Daunhauer’s claims. I was there when he boarded the Normandy, if he hadn’t I truly believe he would have been killed by Reaper forces. His moral character shows no shortcomings, he’s genuinely apologetic for his actions in regards to legality, and I don’t consider him a threat to the Alliance or the Council. I trust him completely.”

Zach bowed his head, he didn’t really want Shepard or the Councilors to see him teary eyed, he’d managed to keep composure through the questioning. The Councilors again exchanged a few words and glances with each other, and once again the Asari Councilor spoke,

“Mr. Daunhauer, please approach the Council.”

Zach gulped, exchanged a quick look with Shepard and Liara, and did as he was told. He stared up as the Asari Councilor continued,

“Mr. Daunhauer, the Council has come to a decision in regards to your case. Due to the testimony you provided, and the testimony of Commander Shepard, it is the decision of this Council that in light of the extenuating circumstances you’ve described for us, all of the charges against you will be dropped, effective immediately. You may remain here on the Citadel as a refugee for the foreseeable future, free to do as you wish. However, you will be monitored by C-Sec for safety reasons, I hope you understand.”

Zach felt the tears in his eyes begin to well up even quicker, along with the familiar helpful hand of Shepard on his shoulder. After a quick embrace from Liara, Zach responded in tears with his voice cracking,

“Thank you Councilors, thank you so much for this. You have my word; I won’t be causing any more trouble for you from here on. Thank you!”

Zach watched as the Council silently nodded and proceeded to leave the chambers. Udina requested Shepard meet with him at his office as soon as possible, but for the moment Liara and Shepard led him back out into the main lobby area, each of them offering words of congratulations. Liara and Shepard then exchanged a look, and Shepard began to speak with a small smile,

“So Zach, what are your plans now that you’re out of that whole mess?”

Zach took a moment to gaze at the scenery again, it seemed even more grand now that he had a weight off of his shoulders. After a moment of thought, Zach responded,

“To be honest Shepard, I don’t really have any idea. I mean, I have more than enough credits to set myself up here comfortably, but after that I don’t know what I’ll do. I’m all on my own here…”

Zach didn’t know why Shepard had gained a grin, or why he and Liara were chuckling amongst themselves, but he listened as Shepard replied,

“Well, I have a little challenge for you, if you’re up to it.”

Zach cocked his head to the side a bit, he didn’t know what this was, but with the Council mess behind him, he figured a little game might do his mind some good.

“Sure, I guess. What do you want me to do?”

Zach watched as Shepard’s omni-tool appeared, Shepard saying,

“You have 30 seconds. Impress me.”

Zach’s eyebrow arched a bit as he grinned, he had an idea of what Shepard wanted him to do. He quickly brought up his own omni-tool, and started to “create magic” as his mother coined it. He tinkered quickly, his fingers almost seeming to have a mind of their own. Zach was flattered by the impressed looks Liara kept shooting his way, he felt like a maestro composing some kind of beautiful orchestra. At last, with a quick touch of omni-tools, Zach stepped back and smiled wide, a cheerful tone in his voice appearing,

“Well Shepard, your omni-tool’s processing times have been improved by 27 percent, as much as I could do without a closer look at it. Your omni-blade’s reaction time is now .7 seconds quicker, it may not seem like much but mother always said, ‘a quick weapon is an effective weapon!’ And to top it all off, your omni-tool can now be cloaked when not in use, not even advanced programs will be able to detect it. Ariake hasn’t released that feature publicly yet, but of course I always get the first trials. I hope it’s satisfactory.”

Shepard and Liara looked astonished; it humbled Zach greatly. However, he was still unsure as to why Shepard had issued such a challenge to him; he didn’t have to wait long for an answer.

“Well Zach, you’re probably wondering what all this was about. To put it simply, I had to see if what I saw in EDI’s vids of you were true, and I can honestly say you didn’t disappoint. I know this may seem unorthodox, not to mention daunting given what we’re going to be facing from here on, but I wanted to extend an invitation to you to join the Normandy’s crew as our resident Omni-Tool/Armor Specialist. With your knowledge, you would be an exceptional addition to the crew. What do you think?”

Zach didn’t know what to think, he’d given no thought to the idea that the AI was watching him when he made the call to his parents, but now it didn’t seem all that surprising. It was like he was in some kind of far-fetched dream. He wasn’t “unpatriotic” in any sense of the word, but the Alliance never crossed his mind as an option for his future; he’d imagined feeling severely out of place. But now the galactic hero, Commander Shepard himself, was asking him to join his famed crew. Zach didn’t even have to think twice.

“I’d be honored to Shepard. My mother would be overjoyed right now; she’s always wanted me to focus on using my knowledge of Ariake Tech in some way. If you need me I’ll gladly go with you, to be honest I owe you big for helping me out with the Council.”

Zach shook Shepard’s commanding and sturdy hand, locking eyes with him and smiling. 

“Welcome aboard Zach. You have some time before we set off, I have to meet with Udina; Alliance business. Be ready to depart on the Normandy in around 3 hours. Until then, feel free to do whatever you wish.”

Zach nodded and watched Shepard head for Udina’s office. Liara offered to take Zach to the shopping district for supplies, but Zach needed to attend to something first, promising her that he’d meet her soon. They quickly exchanged communication info on their omni-tools, and Zach headed off on his own.

 

The metallic doors opened, and Zach approached the bed apprehensively; Kaidan was still unconscious. Zach felt tears welling up in his eyes as he stared at the Major’s bruised face, his voice cracking a bit as he talked,

“Kaidan? I know you can’t hear me, but it’s Zach Daunhauer. I wanted to come and see you before we left; you’ll never believe it but I’m a crew member on the Normandy now! Omni-Tool and Armor Specialist! Shepard thinks I’ll be a really good asset to the team, I hope I don’t let him…or you down. Liara said we’re going to Palaven from here…the Turian home-world. I still can’t believe this is all happening really, but I’m going to do my best to help! I never considered a galactic adventure to be my calling, but I have a really good feeling about this. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you the good news, and to see if you were okay. The doctors say you’ll recover; I’m really glad. I’ll have to come see you when we’re back on the Citadel, I can tell you about all these adventures I’m sure I’ll be apart of! I like seeing you Kaidan…well, I guess this is goodbye for now…”

Before he made his way towards the exit, Zach took a moment to touch Kaidan’s limp hand. For just a split second, Zach could have sworn he felt Kaidan’s fingers trying to weave into his own.

_My damn imagination sometimes…_


	5. Citadel II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaidan's in the hospital, tangling with his own confusing thoughts and desires. A certain visitor doesn't help those thoughts at all.
> 
> Another "Zach secret" discovery, this one could spell all new trials, tribulations, and adventures on the Normandy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started playing with shifting viewpoints here, and will continue to do so sporadically throughout the story! I hope they are entertaining and enhance the story for you!
> 
> I apologize for the hiatus, school has started and I actually bought a gaming desktop computer (VERY expensive lol) to play all the Mass Effect games in preparation for Andromeda next year. I'm currently at the Geth Dreadnought in Mass Effect 3, and it's been so cool to finally be able to play through the games myself! (I did the ME1 gender swap and romanced Kaidan as Male Shepard for all 3 games).
> 
> Anyway, I'll try to post more often now, and I hope you enjoy! (PS: Thank you for the kudos! I wasn't expecting any at all to be honest, but I'm glad you're finding enjoyment from the story!) :)
> 
> (PPS: If you're unsure about the flow of an integral part of the chapter, see the notes at the end for some clarification. I experimented with an idea, and I hope it works out!)

“I’ll…..see you…..tell you……adventures…..I like……Kaidan……goodbye for now……”

The voice was far off, yet was familiar and caused warmth from within.

_What’s that feeling….?_

It felt like fingers on his skin, the touch seemed to radiate warmth as well. His fingers tried to weave into the warmth…

_Don’t go away…_

Nothing.

 

“Rise and shine Kaidan! Time for lunch!”

The cheerful nurse’s voice jolted Kaidan awake; he rolled his neck around groggily until it satisfyingly gave out a slight cracking sound. The food wasn’t that great, but Kaidan supposed he didn’t have any alternative for the time being. He’d regained consciousness a while back, but was still confined to his bed per Dr. Michel’s orders. The bruises on his face still lightly throbbed every now and again; Kaidan was thankful that Dr. Michel had ordered his biotics offline for a bit, the migraines mixed in would have been unbearable.

“I know Jell-O isn’t your favorite, but you have to eat it all up to feel healthy and strong again!”

Her cheerful disposition should’ve gotten old a while ago, but it proved a nice distraction from Kaidan’s thoughts about the Mars mission, and other things that he didn’t want to dwell on just yet. It was obvious that she’d crossed over the line into flirting some time back, but Kaidan kept it strictly cordial between the two; something inside him he couldn’t quite place felt off about reciprocating her advances. She seemed to understand, but certainly didn’t stop.

“Anything that might get me out of this damn bed as quickly as possible is fine by me. So, any new updates?”

“Well let’s see. It says here that Councilor Udina will be stopping by shortly to visit, it’s marked as urgent and classified so it must be something pretty big! Oh, you also have a new private message, I’ll wheel over a terminal so you can view it in private. Just be sure to finish all your lunch!”

The nurse brought over the portable terminal and with a smile and big nod made her exit. Kaidan didn’t have to think twice about what Udina was coming to talk with him about; Udina wanted him to become the second human Spectre. According to him it would give everyone a glimmer of hope, something to be happy about in a grim time. Kaidan was certainly interested, but a decision like that could not be made lightly. He needed time to think it over. He pulled up his messages and grinned a bit; the new one was from Shepard.

“Hey Kaidan,

I’m glad to hear you’re doing well, seeing you like that on my watch was one of the hardest things I’ve ever had to see. You’ve had my back for so long, been such a good friend, that whole situation was just awful. I should’ve been able to protect you better. I’m so sorry…

But congratulations on the Spectre position offer! I know the decision is difficult, and I won’t try to sway you either way, it should be completely up to you. But if you do accept, I think you’ll be a great addition, you’re an exemplary soldier and a good man.

Anyway, I wanted to update you on how everything is going on the Normandy. We helped the new Turian Primarch Victus off of Palaven’s largest moon for a war summit, however he wants the support of the Krogan before he agrees to assist Earth; that should be an interesting deal to broker. We also picked up Garrus, it’s nice having another friendly face aboard. Liara’s settled in nicely too, and Dr. Chakwas is back in her med-bay.

You’ll never believe this, but we discovered a living Prothean on Eden Prime; Javik. He’d been in stasis since his species’ war with the Reapers, and has agreed to join the crew. Liara was ecstatic, but he’s actually a pretty cold type, blunt and bent on vengeance; I think she’s a tad disappointed. 

EDI also managed to install a portion of herself into Dr. Eva’s body, and is now able to control it and join us on missions. A lot of the crew were pretty surprised at first to see something that was bent on killing them walking around the ship, but now everyone’s pretty used to it;Joker maybe a bit too much ha-ha…

Oh, Zach is also a part of the crew now as well. He was exonerated by the Council, and I figured that instead of leaving him on the Citadel all alone, he could help us all out with his expertise on omni-tools and Ariake Tech armor. He’s already done an amazing job; his upgrades have come quite in handy in some dicey situations. He also helps Dr. Chakwas in the med-bay a lot; he knows quite a bit about Sirta Supplies and their products. He asks about you, says you two connected a bit before the Mars mission. He’s really happy you’re okay. 

We’re actually going to be at the Citadel in a few hours, everyone could use a quick break before pressing on, and we all need to do some things and pick up some stuff. I’ll drop by and see how you are first thing after we dock.

Take care Major,

Shepard”

The second to last paragraph stuck out more than the rest to Kaidan, which was odd considering the quite extraordinary things that had happened on the Normandy while Kaidan was comatose; those should’ve commanded attention. He couldn’t quite explain what was happening, but hearing about Zach and knowing that he was asking about him made a familiar warm feeling begin to trickle into Kaidan’s nerves. It was almost as if…

_Rahna…?_

Kaidan was almost glad to see Udina walk in at that moment.

_Can’t think about it now…_

 

Zach had always liked the hustle and bustle of crowds, and the Citadel was probably the best place in the galaxy to experience it in such a large capacity. 

_At least I can enjoy myself this time…_

Zach was thankful to Shepard for the shore leave; he certainly needed it. The last few missions had been stressful, even without Zach seeing any actual combat. However, being confined to the ship and only being able to listen in as his fellow crew members were shot at from all angles takes a toll on a person in its own ways. Meeting Garrus was definitely a plus though in Zach’s opinion; having been born after First Contact he wasn't really introduced to the anti-Turian sentiment some older than him still felt. Plus, Garrus himself was almost as renowned as Shepard; Archangel’s legacy didn’t just stop on Omega. EDI having a new body was pretty interesting as well, however Zach still had twinges of loathing towards the platform that had hurt Kaidan so gravely. Of course the Prothean added his own “flair” to the atmosphere on the ship as well; a 50,000 year old extinct alien being tends to change the dynamics of any situation. Zach was still pretty intimidated by his cold attitude though, and tended to keep his distance.

_I love the lights here…_

Zach had taken some time to explore the Silversun Strip, and was relaxing on a bench watching people go by. He loved to people watch, to take in the neon and just let the eclectic and charged air invigorate him; it certainly proved a good distraction from his many conflicting thoughts. He’d tried Purgatory, but after a while the pulsating heavy-bass music just becomes cumbersome on the ears. He’d also done plenty of retail therapy; just because he was relegated to a ship with limited storage space, didn't mean battleground-chic fashion had to fall by the wayside.

_Come on Zach! Do something spontaneous!_

Zach scanned the nearby attractions for something to keep him busy. He could try the casino; he certainly had more than enough credits. The arcade seemed bustling; Zach wasn’t a huge gamer but he enjoyed them from time to time. 

_I wonder what he’d enjoy doing…Stop it Zach! This is silly!_

Zach put an end to his self-perceived nonsense, and his eyes met an intriguing sight.

_Armax Arena…_

They may have been holograms, but Zach didn’t care. It may not have been an omni-tool, but Zach handled it as well as one with Justicar training should. It’s not like he lied to Shepard, Shepard had just never really inquired about this particular skill set. He may have been extremely aggravated with himself for thinking such things, but his confidence in the battle was boosted with occasional thoughts of fighting for someone, of wanting to impress them. He had quit trying to quell them at this point; he figured he may as well reap the benefits of his one sided emotions. Strangely enough, despite the noise and booming sounds of rounds and explosions, Zach felt more clarity than he had in quite some time. After the last mech had been shot down, Zach stood panting and took a moment to crack his neck.

_Damn, that felt good._

It was strange, but his newly found confidence hadn’t seemed to have subsided after the simulation ended; it was now surging within him, commanding him to leave and head up to Huerta as quickly as possible. He didn’t care how it would look, he didn’t care how they would think of him appearing without notice, there was just a single thought on Zach’s mind now.

_Kaidan_

 

Kaidan was relieved; the visit with Shepard had gone much better than he thought it might’ve. Kaidan regretted the things he had insinuated on Mars; deep down he knew Shepard wasn’t with Cerberus anymore, he just couldn’t seem to get it out of his head.

_I guess he was right, I am pretty stubborn huh?_

At least Shepard seemed to have forgiven him for the Horizon incident. Kaidan hadn’t ever really gotten over how they had left things; he’d sent that email a while back but wasn’t sure if Shepard had gotten it or not. They seemed to have cleared the air though, and Shepard’s advice had helped him closer to a decision on the Spectre position. Kaidan considered himself lucky that he had such a close friendship with a guy like Shepard; he was someone you definitely wanted in your corner.

“Excuse me Mr. Alenko, but you have a visitor!”

Kaidan was perplexed, nobody had told him they were coming to visit him outside of Udina and Shepard. He was pretty bored cooped up in his hospital room though, so he didn’t mind company.

“Sounds good. Send ‘em in.”

"Hey Kaidan."

 

Kaidan couldn't help but stare. Zach was in his hospital room; tight form-fitting shirt sculpting his body, lingering hints of sweat rolling down his forehead. Kaidan had to take a moment to snap back into the present situation; he kicked himself for cherishing the sight in front of him. Zach probably thought he was a creep for just staring.

"Oh h-hey Zach. This is a nice surprise! I didn't expect anymore visitors today, so I'm sorry if I seem a little caught off guard."

_Nice save Alenko. Averted a disaster there!_

Kaidan felt his heart putter a bit when he saw Zach's mouth form that cute little grin, 

"It's all good Kaidan. I just came on a whim really, but I do want to hear how you've been doing!" 

Kaidan smiled, Zach had wondered how he'd been doing. He didn't try to fight or explain the pleasant feelings from within himself now; he'd just needed to see Zach's face to get clarity.

"I've been better, I won't lie. I'm sort of going crazy in here to be honest; Doc seems to always find another test to run after telling me that I'm actually free to go. I know she's a professional though, so I'll trust her judgement more than my own. It's not all bad; I'm supposed to keep the biotics offline for a bit, so the migraines are a bit more manageable. I'm just ready to get back in the fight; I wanna kick the Reapers straight to Hell!"

Kaidan had been watching with anticipation as Zach made his way to his bedside chair; he couldn't help but feel a little twinge of anxious joy that they were so close to one another now.

"It's good to hear your fighting spirit hasn't been broken by this; especially with the big decision you must have! I heard the news about the Spectre offer, congratulations!"

The feeling of Zach's hand placed on his shoulder was almost indescribable; it felt so similar to when Rahna had first touched him so long ago.

"Ha, yeah...I'm still debating on whether I should take it or not. It's such a big decision, and following in Shepard's footsteps is a big undertaking. Just wanna be sure..."

"Well, for what it's worth, I think you'd make an excellent Spectre Kaidan. You're obviously loyal, hardworking, and care about the greater good. I can't think of anyone better."

Kaidan felt a warmth in his cheeks, was he going to start blushing right in front of Zach??

"And no offense to Shepard, but there'd be a new hottest Spectre too."

Kaidan saw Zach clam up his lips and try to look away; obviously that last part was meant to stay hidden.

 

_You fucking idiot!! WHY DID YOU SAY THAT OUT LOUD??????_

Zach was kicking himself so hard at that moment, but he knew he needed to save face somehow. He scanned his brain for possible follow-ups; thank the Goddess he was a fast thinker.

"Heh...sorry about that Kaidan. I'm just kind of scrambled after Palaven and Eden Prime. I hope I didn't make things weird..."

Zach was confused,

_Is that...disappointment? Oh crap, he's creeped out. Good going dumbass!_

"Erm...yeah. I understand. Don't feel bad, simple mistake." Just so you know though, it wasn't a bad thing...what you said."

Zach was taken aback, relieved of course, but taken aback all the same. Were him and Kaidan, flirting? He couldn't think much of it before Kaidan spoke again,

"So, we haven't talked about you yet. How's life been on the Normandy? Shepard told me about adding you to the crew."

Zach let out a chuckle, at least story-time might cause the awkwardness of a minute ago to fade away.

"Well, things have certainly been interesting; I've met some really cool, new people. Liara is really nice, and she'd actually worked with my mother in the past as it turns out. Garrus is pretty cool; likes calibrating guns a little too much though, at least in my opinion. Javik is certainly...interesting I suppose; comes with being the last member of an extinct race. Besides dealing with Ariake omni-tools, armor upgrades, and questions, I also help Dr. Chakwas in the med-bay since I know a lot about Sirta Supplies and their products. Of course, Shepard is always trying to be helpful; he's such an amazing Commander. Firm but fair, caring but not afraid to command a room's attention. He's quite the man."

Zach liked when Kaidan grinned.

"That he is. I'm so glad to hear everything's going well for you Zach, you really deserve it. The way you took your life into your own hands and did whatever it took to escape such a deadly situation...I really admire that."

Zach blushed, hearing Kaidan compliment him provided a sense of gratification Zach never thought possible.

"Thanks Kaidan, that...that really means a lot."

The confidence from the Arena was still pulsing from within, and Zach decided caution was to be thrown to the wind.

"You know...I visited you before we left for Palaven Kaidan. It was horrible seeing you so broken up, so lifeless. I just wanted to be honest about that; I just wanted to see you. If you think I'm a creep then I guess-"

A hand placed itself on top of his own, Zach froze for a moment,

_Huh...what..._

"I know. I heard your voice, felt your warmth through the darkness I was in. I couldn't explain it, couldn't define these thoughts and feelings in my head that I had whenever I thought about you. Now that you're here, now that I see your face; there's no more guessing. I have feelings for you Zach, deep and powerful feelings. I've been trying to convince myself that it's wrong; you're 22 and I'm 34 after all. None of that matters to me now though, I just know how I feel and what I want. I want you."

Zach stared into Kaidan's honey-brown eyes, and his thoughts left him as he leaned closer and slowly shut his eyes...

 

"Excuse me? Can I assist you sir?"

Zach turned to the Asari nurse and turned a bit red; he'd been standing in front of the door for...well he'd honestly forgotten how long. 

_Damn...if only huh?_

Zach took a moment to assure the nurse he was okay, took a gulp, and walked in the door.

"Umm, hi Kaidan..."

 

Zach was lost in thought as he worked on Traynor's omni-tool upgrades in the med-bay. While it wasn't what Zach had so embarrassingly pictured in the middle of the crowded hospital, his visit with Kaidan went rather well. Zach liked to think he hid his feelings well; played it cool perhaps. They talked about Zach's new life aboard Normandy, Kaidan's recovery, biotics, and respective family stories. If Zach hadn't known better, he'd have figured they'd been on a flirty first date.

_God I have quite the annoying imagination..._

"Zachary, Commander Shepard would like to speak with you in his cabin."

"Okay, thanks EDI."

 

"So Zach, enjoy the Citadel this time around?"

Zach couldn't really read Shepard's tone very well; it almost sounded playfully suspicious in a way.

"Yeah, it was nice without the stress of a Council trial. I got some shopping done, my little nook in Port Observation looks more like a home I suppose ha-ha!"

Shepard's grin was puzzling; it wasn't that funny...

"Did you go anywhere else? I personally like Silversun Strip myself."

_Oh crap..._

"You know, a lot of people like to watch the Armax Arena simulations. It's pretty thrilling. Especially when a newbie gets a top 3 map score."

"I did?"

Zach slapped a hand over his mouth, to be honest he hadn't even looked at his score before leaving for Huerta Memorial. He was sure Shepard was going to rip him a new one now, but he instead got a chuckle,

"I didn't think you had it in you, but you're just full of surprises aren't you?"

"Heh...yeah I guess so..."

_Maybe he's not as mad as I thought..._

"So, not only are you an advanced biotic, you're also an advanced combat specialist too?"

"Well...the Justicar that taught me biotic skills also felt that combat skills were just as important. Again, it was all for self-defense..."

Shepard's hand on his shoulder was reassuring; he wasn't mad. It seemed that he was surprisingly amused. However, the next question took him as off guard as one could get on a warship,

"Well Zach, how fast can Ariake Tech deliver a set of armor?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note for people who might be a bit unsure of where the fantasy sequence began; all interactions between Kaidan and Zach in the hospital room were fantasy. I sort of came up with the idea on a whim while writing; I hope it doesn't seem too choppy or anything.


End file.
